Vertigo
by The.Varia
Summary: [Spoilers from: DMMd, DMMd r: C, SSS and extras][NoAo] Everything in life has a price: with success comes failure, happiness and sadness, victory and defeat, they would be no different, but some rules are broken in the worst way.


- So is it.

- Huh?

- Our travel.

- Oh... Yes. - It's true. Soon I will go along with Noiz to Germany. He spent three months there, and now he's back and he asked me to go with him. He even asked permission to Granny. Just remembered I feel my face getting hot, and probably red. This is so embarrassing.

A few days later, Noiz and I came to the Platiniun Jail. From here, we will catch a plane.

Noiz made me change my clothes, buying a suit for me. Ultimately, start a lot, because I don't see me dressed in a suit, but I ended up giving in to the requests of Noiz and even held my hair with a ponytail. I felt so weird for wearing an outfit so... Gray. Not only was complete, the blue tie. It was cute of Noiz cling in detail that really made a difference, that neither had the courage to tell him that I felt weird because really paid off to see him happy. The smile of Noiz, the open smile of Noiz, causes a warm feeling fill my chest.

If it was months ago, he didn't smile so much less would open up to me. I'm immensely glad he picked me.

It's like a dream. I never would have guessed I'd end up staying with him, not because we are men – because I've kissed other – but rather because we're too different.

Well ... We're not so different.

As much I as he grew up without our parents. We had to see how bitter, how painful and cruel can be the world and the people who inhabit it. Just like him, I hated people, as if the blame for what had happened to me. In the end, no one was guilty. People, my parents, Granny ... "He". Nobody was guilty. I took the other "me", as well as Noiz accepted who he was, who his parents were.

_"The world is not as bad as it looks."_

I remember saying that when we were at the Noiz Platiniun Jail. Then when he came back, he took those words to me.

- Doesn't seem very excited. - Noiz said arching an eyebrow, cutting my thoughts. Only then did I realize that I was watching the plane by the huge glass window which was slightly turned while her way around the bag on your shoulder, didn't want to fall for my careless Ren.

- I'm just nervous. - Answered. I don't know exactly why, but I feel my whole body tremble and the blood run cold. Of course, in a few hours will meet the birthplace of Noiz, will meet your friends, your parents. I will know a lot more about it, and that makes me very nervous, but that's not all.

- Don't worry, the plane won't fall.

- Huh? -For a brief moment, seen him smile with derision. As Noiz can joke about it minutes prior to shipment? Definitely, he had not changed.

- You can hold my hand if you get scared.

Damn brat...

- As if I'd want to! - I'm older, but it's not what it looked like now, because automatically twisted my lips and turned the face, sulking. I'm not afraid of flying.

- Aoba, the chances of a plane crash are minimal. Statistically, airplanes are the safest way to travel. - Ren put his head out of the bag, saying those things about the plane. I know it doesn't do any harm, because he always knows how to feel by changing my thoughts, but still. This just makes me even more nervous.

* * *

My anxiety increased as soon as we sat down, Noiz in the hallway, and I in the window. I took a deep breath, but it wasn't enough for the bad feeling go away. And of course, Noiz pretended that reading a newspaper casually, but I felt that now and again he looked at me.

Then I felt the heat and the noise of the engine, would finally take off. I swallowed dry. Instinctively, I held firmly in the hand of Noiz, too firm. Should probably have hurt, but I don't want to think about it now. I closed my eyes. Feel the ground shaking and moving altogether churned fully with my stomach. It's not unusual for people to spend it. Human place is on the ground, and not in sky. But I know that whining or asking for help will only worsen the situation. However, the worst is definitely shaking the hand of Noiz, well when I said I didn't need. To feel bad for being the oldest, and the most frightened, but ... I just want this all to be over.

Oh, God, please...

- Aoba, it's over.

Um? Really over? A little hesitant, I opened my eyes and finally relaxed. Not completely, because seeing that the plane was stable, I could see how I was. I was still holding the hand of Noiz and on my feet, I watched Ren put his head out of the bag again.

-Aoba, you okay?

-Sorry... I'm fine, Ren. - Muttered, dropping the hand of Noiz. I don't want to look at Noiz. Once again I acted according to my age. I could feel my face getting hot again and my vision blurring. My pride was hurt. But soon I felt his hand from under my Noiz, intertwining our fingers. So warm and comfortable. -Noiz?

- Do not release.

It was like at that time, there were only two of us. Our eyes met, and consequently, closed. Shyly I take the initiative of kissing, touching the lips of Noiz with mine. A quick kiss, but with great significance: If I'm scared, I just need to hold the hand of Noiz so he can do the same.

After the Kiss, I supported my head on the shoulder of Noiz and closed my eyes once again. I didn't want to say anything, just feel him near me. It was more than enough. I felt a small blanket over my body and his, so I tucked him in. At times like this is that I realize more and more that each touch is important to the Noiz. Unlike others who've vulgarize the touch, Noiz cherishes every second that we exchanged rings, kisses ... Caresses.

Maybe it was the effect of the body heat of Noiz, but felt light looking out the window. I've never seen clouds so close, so soft ... Absolutely nothing compared to the fear I felt with the takeoff. Of course, once in a while I felt the plane move, but haven't felt any fear. Was very relaxing to be packed by those moves.

-Within a few hours, we arrive. So... Sleep.

My eyelids were heavy and soon came sleep. I'm not sure when I wake up, I'll be in the European territory. I don't know how things will be when we get there, if someone will see us or not. Where we will stay. I don't know anything about that and I confess that it scares me a bit, but ... If Noiz is beside me. If it is ... I don't need to be afraid.

* * *

Sorry for the introduction so small, but I wanted to at least give a better ending for the route of the Noiz, that was a little vague at the end.  
And sorry If I made any mistake, I still don't have beta reader...

Well, if you like, don't forget to add to Favorites and they review!

Bye-bye~


End file.
